This invention relates generally to a quartz crystal watch powered by a self-contained battery, and more particularly to a quartz crystal watch which is made small by placing the battery on the opposite side of a frame plate from the remainder of the movement including a circuit block and mechanical elements. It is especially desirable to produce an analog display quart crystal watch which is thinner and smaller in size. Particularly, ladies watches are most desirably made very small. Also, a plurality of plan or face sizes are desirable for ladies watches to accommodate a wide range of taste and appearance. In order to meet such a requirement using a common movement, it is most necessary that the size of the movement itself be made small.
In the prior art, parts of the movement and a battery were laid out horizontally, that is, substantially in the same plane in a quartz crystal watch. As a result the longer dimension as seen in the face or plan view had to be approximately twice as long as the diameter of the battery. There has been a small-sized watch, as a very special construction, where the battery and the gear train overlap each other partially as seen in a plan view. However, in such a watch, the electronic circuit block and the battery were still positioned in substantially the same plane and separated one from the other. As a result the size of the movement was reduced so that the longest face dimension was approximately 1.4 times as long as the diameter of the battery.
What is needed is a quartz crystal analog watch having a face diameter substantially equalling the diameter of the battery.